


Hellbent

by blumen



Series: Hellbent [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, High Heels, I don't know the exact term, Kinks, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sadism, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yuuri in lingerie, dick stepping, okay a smidge of plot, okay this is filth I'm warning you now, stripper! yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: “Yuuri,” Viktor groaned as if he was in physical pain but his face was too euphoric to be of actual concern. Yuuri wanted to swallow those whimpers down but held himself back. Not to say he didn't do it with great difficulty but that wasn't the goal he had in mind. He was going to make Viktor come untouched in his underwear like a teenager. Nothing would ever be able please Viktor in the same way again; any attempt would be drowned out by the sweet delirium of being able to look but not touch.~~~~Yuuri has a special dance prepared for his husband and Viktor is weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the song Yuuri dances to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X79sXBYYgIQ)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I never write smut so I don't know if this is actually good or not but I couldn't get it out of my head because I love dominant yuuri and yuuri in lingerie so why not put them together. I was originally going to write a full proper stripper au but who has time for that (not me.) This will be a series of one shots which are mostly smutty but not all of them

Viktor walked towards Eros nightclub with a bounce in his step, buzzing with anticipation. He normally visited Yuuri whilst he worked during the weekend anyway but that night Yuuri had specifically asked for him. His mind teased him with what that could mean, his thoughts quickly turning explicit. Even if it didn't result in sex Viktor would be content, loving the idea of talking and being around his husband just as much. But there was definitely a suggestiveness in his tone when Yuuri proposed the idea.

A placid bouncer greeted him at the grand door with a familiar nod and parted the door for him. Viktor bobbed past the vast waiting line through the opened door, the scent of expensive perfume encasing him like the touch of a lover. Lilia approached him with her usual icy glare. The opulent fabric of her coat and her red soled heel would have intimidated any sane person but anyone who had spoken to Viktor for more than a minute could tell he was anything but.

“Lilia!” He exclaimed, arms opening wide for a hug. Lilia stepped aside with a look that resembled walking into dog waste.

“Viktor, I see you're as jolly as ever,” her lip was curled but Viktor could see an almost charmed exasperation in her eyes which was the closest thing he'd get to a 'hello' from her.

“How have you been?” Viktor beamed.

“Delightful,” she muttered dryly. “I'll escort you to one of the private rooms and Yuuri will meet you when he's ready.”

Viktor pouted. He loved watching Yuuri preparing for work; the furrow in his brow as he gelled back his hair, the perk of his nose as he sniffed his wrists after dabbing cologne on them, and his expression when he checked himself out in the mirror were all so endearing.

He managed to make Lilia engage in some small talk as they walked, asking how business was going, what Chris was up to these days, and so on. When they reached a sleek, black curtain Lilia departed with a stiff nod and a look of warning.

Stepping past the curtain, he sank into the elegant brown leather couch, barely able to contain his excitement. He'd been in the private room many times before but the dimmed lights and intricate trimmings always impressed him with their over-the-top splendour. What would Yuuri have in store for him? He drummed his feet against the glossy floorboards, eager to see. He didn't have to wait long.

“Shut your eyes, Viktor,” Yuuri called from behind the curtain, his smile audible through the merry tone.

Viktor complied, hearing the swish of the curtain and a promising clack of heels. A weight settled beside him and a warm hand cupped his cheek, turning his head to the side.

“You can open them now.”

Viktor did a double take.

The sheer stockings outlining the soft muscle of Yuuri's calves were almost as red as his face, leading up to a delicate thong with floral detailing in the lace. His high-waisted garter belt hugged his wide hips so beautifully that Viktor had to sit on his hands to quell the temptation of snapping it to see Yuuri's thigh jiggle. His torso and chest were gloriously bare. A simple red choker was wrapped tightly around his neck, the same blood-red as the dizzyingly high heels adorning his feet. Yuuri smiled coyly at him, the fluttering of his lashes anything but innocent.

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked, the gleam in his eyes revealing that he already knew the answer. “I was remembering how much you liked it the last time I wore something like this.”

That black satin nightgown had certainly been gorgeous but there was something about how red complimented Yuuri's skin that made Viktor's brain malfunction. He pushed down the aching desire to push him down into the couch and take him there.

“I love it, Yuuri,” Viktor replied, surprising himself with how deep his voice had gotten. He leaned in to kiss him but Yuuri evaded him with a self-satisfied chuckle.

“I want to show you a new routine I'm working on,” Yuuri said, strutting towards the stereo. _He must be walking like that on purpose_ Viktor scoffed to himself, entranced by the string of his thong dipping invitingly between his cheeks.

“If you wear that you'll empty the entire club's pockets before you even start.”

“No. This is only for you.”

Warmth furled in Viktor's chest like honey being poured. He had no problem with countless people seeing Yuuri's eros whilst he worked but there was something special in knowing he was the only person to see Yuuri like this, smiling deviously at him like he knew he had the power to completely destroy him.

“I wanna surprise you. Do you trust me?” Yuuri's voice was hushed between them.

“Of course.”

“It's nothing we haven't already done before. Even so, you can stop me at any moment if you want.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

And with that, Yuuri clicked the stereo on.

Yuuri shot him a heated look that hit him like a bullet. He sauntered towards Viktor and straddled him, so close yet not touching at all. Yuuri swayed his hips gently, starting out slow like he always did. Viktor had stopped counting but it was at least the hundredth time he sent a blessing for having Yuuri Katsuki as his husband.

As the tempo increased, Yuuri's sultry movements became more fervent, hips rolling in teasing waves. Their eyes locked and Viktor shivered, the intensity flaring in Yuuri's hungry eyes almost too much to handle. Yuuri pushed himself up onto his feet

Daintily, he pressed his heel lightly onto Viktor's crotch, pushing aside his pride at the hardness he felt there to scan his face for any discomfort. There was none there, only bliss, his eyes shut and mouth slack. Nevertheless,

“Colour?” Yuuri checked.

“Green,” Viktor answered quicker than a heartbeat, desperate for more of that heady pressure.

Yuuri pressed down harder, smirking when Viktor gasped.

“You like that?” Yuuri whispered in his ear, purposely pressing his chest into Viktor's face. He only whimpered in reply, his face rose-red. “Hm? I can't hear you.” He lifted his foot until its presence was practically non-existent.

“Fuck! I-I like it!” Viktor cried.

“Good,” Yuuri grinned, and pressed down again.

Viktor's hand rose to the soft plush of Yuuri's hip but his hand was slapped away before he could make contact.

“Remember the rules, Viktor; no touching,” Yuuri tutted like a primary school teacher. What he wouldn't give to tie Viktor's hands with some rope then, to watch him strain but not really want to escape. But despite being in a strip club there was no rope that was appropriate for tying without hurting and Yuuri wouldn't want that unless Viktor explicitly asked for it. Yuuri filed away the thought for another day.

“Yuuri,” Viktor groaned as if he was in physical pain but his face was too euphoric to be of actual concern. Yuuri wanted to swallow those whimpers down but held himself back. Not to say he didn't do it with great difficulty but that wasn't the goal he had in mind. He was going to make Viktor come untouched in his underwear like a teenager. Nothing would ever be able please Viktor in the same way again; any attempt would be drowned out by the sweet delirium of being able to look but not touch.

Yuuri braced one hand beside Viktor's head and trailed the other down his chest, playing with the hem of his thong. Unsurprisingly, he was hard, something that Viktor hadn't missed judging by his ravenous stare. He picked up Viktor's jaw with the pad of his fingertip.

“Eyes are up here,” he chuckled with a saccharine smile.

Viktor gulped and intently focused his gaze on Yuuri's dangerously dark eyes. The music was only a distant buzz at this point, the bass fusing with the frantic thumping in his ears. Distantly, Yuuri realised he didn't have too long until the song finished. He shot Viktor a confident smirk, determined to make him fall apart before the last beat.

He trailed his hand over the front of his thong, hissing at the almost-relief. His other hand played with his garter belt straps, fingers dipping beneath the translucent stockings. Viktor's stare never relented, focused on him with an almost pious fixation. Hips swinging and rolling in suggestive waves, Yuuri lost himself in the pounding bass. Snapping around, he bent at the waist, shaking his thighs as he rolled upwards, catching Viktor making a cross symbol in his periphery.

“You like that, you pervert?” Yuuri simpered, back arching enticingly. Viktor loved being praised and worshiped but he loved being belittled just as much. “Of course you do, fucking slut,” Yuuri grunted, pressing his foot back against Viktor's hardness, causing him to cry out beautifully.

“God, you're disgusting, getting off in such a filthy way. You're a dog-worse than a dog, you're a pig!”

“Yuuri!” Viktor whimpered, his cracking tone holding an edge of warning.

Yuuri dropped into his lap, rubbing their hips together in a dizzying rhythm.

“Are you going to come?” Yuuri breathed, holding Viktor's gaze with a fiery intensity. “Can you do that for me, Vitya? Can you come for me?”

Viktor froze and then convulsed, voice impossibly high and breathless. When his eyes finally opened, Yuuri smiled at him softly, stroking a hand tenderly through his silver hair.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fuck,” Viktor exhaled raggedly. “Yuuri, I'm-that was...”

“I didn't push you too far, did I?”

“No, no, Yuuri. I loved it, every moment. Although I do feel very sticky.”

Yuuri giggled, the former sex god gone but no less charming and sexy.

“You were so good for me, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, burying his head into the crook of Viktor's neck and inhaled deeply. “So, so good.”

Viktor glowed underneath the attention, pulling Yuuri onto his lap for a soft embrace.

“I'll get you some tissues and a change of clothes,” Yuuri said.

Pulling on a dressing gown, he parted the curtains aside and made his way to the dressing room where he bumped into Phichit. His lips were stretched into a knowing smirk.

“Hope you were being Christian in there,” he teased. Yuuri flushed down to his toes. Thank god the gown was long enough to cover his erection.

“Did anyone-”

“Just me. Whilst I understand the thrill of possibly being caught try to keep it to your apartment next time. If Lilia caught you you'd both be castrated.”

“We didn't actually-”

“Your secret's safe with me,” Phichit winked. “Anyway, I'm done for the night, see you tomorrow.

“See you,” Yuuri croaked, feeling how hot his cheeks were beneath his palms. Shaking his head, he returned to the task at hand. The trousers he managed to find would probably be a bit tight but surely they'd be better than what he was currently wearing. Yuuri's lips twitched diabolically, feeling gratification bloom in his chest knowing he did that to him, that he could taint him like such a way. The thought reminded him of the hardness between his legs but he pushed it aside, not bothered about his own orgasm that night.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor said as he took the trousers from him. “Do you still have to work?”

“Nah, I finished just before you arrived. I'll have to work over time next week to make up for it though. We can go home after I get changed.”

“Do you want me to sort that out?” Viktor gestured towards Yuuri's crotch.

“Thanks but no, I'm good.” Yuuri denied. He opened his bag that was located in the corner of the room, changed his underwear, and pulled on his usual tracksuit. “I hope the washing machine can get everything out.”

“I'll buy you another pair if it doesn't.”

“They were expensive, Viktor.”

“And?”

“You really like me in lingerie, huh?”

“Who wouldn't? It looks so pretty; I should try it sometime.”

“Hm, I'd like to see that. But another time, I want cuddles and we still haven't watched all of my Ghibli films yet.”

“I'd like that.”

Viktor laced his fingers with Yuuri's as they walked along the dark street, the golden glow from the street lamps illuminating their matching rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading =^.^= Please leave a comment if you enjoyed
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
